User blog:BoltOfSpades/Igetak, the Fundamentalists
|date = November 7th, 2015 |rangetype = ranged |health = 4 |attack = 2 |spells = 9 |difficulty = 10 |hp = 483 (+79) |damage= 54 (+2.7) |range = 500 |armor = 21 (+2.8) |magicresist = 30 (+1.6) |attackspeed = 0.66 (+2%) |healthregen = 5.11 (+1.32%) |mana = 310 (+70) |manaregen = 1.85 (+0.89%) |speed = 335 }} Igandak, The Fundamentalists are a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities '''As Ignis: Ignis launches a fireball in the target direction, dealing magic damage and marking an enemy with "Enflamed" for 6 seconds. If Combustion hits an enemy marked with "Drenched", the mark is triggered, stunning the enemy for 2 seconds, but will not apply "Enflamed". As Aquas: Aquas launches a waterball in the target direction, dealing magic damage and marking an enemy with "Drenched" for 6 seconds. If Riptide hits an enemy marked with "Enflamed", the mark is triggered, dealing bonus damage, but will not apply "Drenched". |leveling = |range= 700 |cooldown= |range= 700 |cost= }} As Ignis: Ignis creates a spiralling vortex of heat in the target 400-unit radius for 8 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies inside. As Aquas: Aquas creates a whirlpool in the target 400-unit radius for 8 seconds, slowing enemies inside. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 400 |cost= }} As Ignis: Ignis summons a flaming entity for 16 seconds that attacks nearby enemies, prioritizing those inside of Ignis's Fire Pit. The Magma Elemental's basic attacks ignite enemies to deal bonus magic damage overtime for 4 seconds. If used on Aquas' Storm Elemental, the two combine to create a larger Perfect Elemental for 16 seconds, combining the properties of both while gaining bonus health and movement speed. As Aquas: Aquas summons a cloudy entity for 16 seconds that attacks nearby enemies, prioritizing those inside of Aquas's Water Pool. The Storm Elemental's basic attacks slow enemies for 2 seconds, decaying over the duration. If used on Ignis' Magma Elemental, the two combine to create a larger Perfect Elemental for 16 seconds, combining the properties of both while gaining bonus health and movement speed. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 90 Mana }} Switches between controlling Ignis and Aqua, gaining a new set of abilities. Whenever this ability is used, the cooldowns of both Fundamentalists' abilities are reduced by 1 second. This ability is automatically learned at Level 1. |cooldown= |cost= }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Since the dawn of time, 2 forces kept each other in check, allowing the world to continue living in peace. Chaos and order. Hot and cold. Impulsiveness and cunning. All of these can be used to describe Ignis and Aquas, the two Fundamentalist forces that compose Igandak. Even though there couldn't be anything more different about them, the two beings continue to act and live as one, so that the world will never tip in the favor of one specific entity's beliefs. Able to manifest themselves into physical forms, Igandak appear all throughout Runeterra, contributing to the maintaining of balance in their owns ways. Ignis' purifying flames warms the homes of the innocent while at the same time burning the names of the guilty from history, while Aquas' melodic water fans the flames of all abundancies of heat, but can just as easily crash down on the earth in full force, washing away all who threaten to disturb the perfect balance. Regardless how they use their powers, Igandak's only purpose is to maintain perfect harmony between chaos and order, no matter what the cost may be.e Category:Custom champions